


Five Times Daniel Wore Handcuffs

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 5 Things, BDSM, Bondage, Community: sg1_five_things, Handcuffs, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-12
Updated: 2007-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Five Times Daniel Wore Handcuffs

Time #1: The third time he was arrested while participating in an organized political protest. (His days of civil disobedience came to an end when Catherine recruited him into the Stargate Program.)

Time #2: The fourth time he went to a private sex-and-bondage party. (The first time he went out of academic curiosity, the second time he went because he got so turned on the first time, the third time he went because he got off so hard the second time, and by the fourth time he knew a couple of the people there well enough to trust them with the bondage part. His participation in the BDSM community came to an end after Time #3.)

Time #3: The first time he was restrained and tortured by aliens on an offworld mission. (They were puzzled when he orgasmed -- the interrogation had barely gotten started -- and he kind of enjoyed that, but the torture that followed turned him off recreational bondage for years.)

Time #4: The second time he watched _Bad Boys in Blue_. (He downloaded the porn flick because the spice had gone out of his relationship with his right hand and he had some hope of rekindling the romance with his bondage kink by indulging it vicariously. Five minutes into the first interrogation scene he got off so hard that on his next private shopping trip he picked up a pair of trick handcuffs to wear while he was masturbating. He put the cuffs on and played the movie again and got off even harder. But the trick of the trick handcuffs turned out to be trickier to manage than he'd expected. What really surprised him was that when Jack came over to get him out of them, Jack didn't make fun of him at all.)

Time #5: The first time he was able to enjoy recreational bondage again. (Jack hadn't made a single reference to the previous year's trick-handcuffs incident in the five months since they started sleeping together. Then one night he said, "So that thing with the bracelets. You still into that? 'Cause I picked up a real pair." Daniel explained in detail what had happened and the issues it left him with, and Jack got a very serious, assessing look in his eyes and said, "You want to give it a shot, I think we can beat that. Take it real slow. But, you know, only if you want." Daniel wanted, and although Jack started out real slow, Daniel's response was embarrassingly fast, and resoundingly positive. The key to the bondage thing turned out to be Jack.)

Daniel wore handcuffs a lot more times after that.


End file.
